Angels vs Vampires
by JNlover
Summary: When Justin was about to surprise Juliet, an old flame returns, causing confusion, jealousy, and breakups. Twoshot fiction
1. Angles vs Vampires

**My predictions were right, Juliet did return! But I didn't feel that it was good enough, cuz both were not as happy as they were in Wizards vs. Werewolves, and Justin in moving on was jumping with happiness. I think it's because David and Bridget were dating at that time, but not anymore, but her return is better than nothing I suppose. Anyways, can't wait for the finale. I have also realized that I haven't gotten a single review for both of my stories. I don't know why but I wish that my readers would review . I hope you like this story though; it takes place after Wizards vs. Everything**

I do not own WOWP

Justin's POV

3 months have passed since my soul mate, my true love Juliet Van Huesen has returned. I still couldn't believe it though, it just happened too fast. She eventually explained to us that Gorog had captured her in the Transylvanian woods, and then turned her young again by means that she didn't know.

I have a date with Juliet in two hours. Sigh I'll never get enough of her. Now I'm sure that we won't be apart ever again.

Nobody's POV

After two hours sharp, Justin headed to The Late Nite Bite to take his beloved to a wonderful restaurant **until** he met Alucard and Cindy.

"Ah if it isn't the wizard Justin Russo. What brings you here?" Alucard asked, quit furious

"Um I'm going to take your daughter on a date sir" He cleared his throat

"Correction. You were gonna take Juliet on a date, but not anymore"

"I don't understand" Justin gulped

"You see ever since our daughter gone missing the first time, we thought it was just a coincidence, but twice! This is unacceptable. You are not allowed to date Juliet anymore! End of story" Cindy explained

"But but it wasn't my-"

"Oh Justin you're here" Juliet said hugging her boyfriend. He was so grateful that she showed up.

"So what's going on?" She asked

"It seems that we need to break up" Justin barley said

"What? Why?" Juliet asked surprised

"Your parents-"

"Oh I get it. Mom, daddy we already talked about this. It's not Justin's fault that I was gone. I really trust and want to be with him, forever" She looked sincerely in his eyes, but stood firm in front of her parents, whom looked disgusted.

"Ok fine! But your little date will be at the Waverly Substation" Alucard said

"Suits for me" They both said in unison, causing them to laugh and hug.

The couple, hand in hand, then went to Justin's parent's restaurant to have their dinner.

"Oh Juliet it's nice to see you again. Where have you been how did you get back?"

"It's good to see you too Miss Russo, and it's a long story" She smiled

Later, Justin set up a table for him and his beloved on the backyard. Nothing could ruin this night.

While they were having dinner, Justin felt a lump in his throat as he prepared to do something big.

He squeezed Juliet's hand, causing her to smile at him.

"Juliet there's something very important I gotta tell you" He said serious yet tense

"Yes Justin?" She looked at him sincerely, which made him more nervous.

His knees gone weak as he pulled a squared box out of his pocket. Juliet's eyes went wide, both shocked and ecstatic.

Before Justin could propose to his soul mate, a blinding flash destroyed the moment. As the flash went down, Justin looked at the winged, beautiful, yet familiar figure in front of him.

"Justin… I'm back" She said **angelically **smiling

"Rosie" He barley said, **smiling **too

She went to his side and hugged him, causing Juliet's blood to boil with anger.

"Um Justin, honey, who is this?" She forced a smile

"Oh sorry. Juliet this is Rosie, the girl who I dated um after you" He gulped as he swiftly turned to Rosie, not wanting to meet Juliet's gaze

"Rosie this is Juliet, the girl who I fell in love with before you but lost her"

Instead of shaking hands, they just shot daggers at one another.

Trying to prevent a fight from happening, which could lead to loosing both of them **again**, Justin stood in the middle of the two.

"**I missed you" **Rosie told him using her mind. She then held hid hand, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

**That was it**

"I'm sorry Rosie, but Justin is **my **boyfriend not yours, tell her Justin" She looked at him pleadingly.

But before Justin could talk, the angel of darkness glared at the 2194 year old vampire.

"He is my boyfriend! You had your time, and you wasted it, that's not my fault, nor is it Justin's"

"You don't know what me and Justin have been through, so you can't possibly accuse me of wasting a chance" Juliet retorted

"Girls!" Justin spoke for the first time. "What has gotten into you?" He looked puzzled

"Juliet you wanted me to move on, for my own good, and I am grateful for that, but that's not what's happening now" Justin looked at his beloved disappointedly

"And Rosie, I know we had something between us, and I wasn't happy with except for you and Juliet, but now my true love is back, and I want to be with her forever. I'm sorry Rosie, I really am" Justin took her hand in his, and pulled her chin to meet his eyes.

"I understand, it's not your fault, and I'm ok with that. I only care for your happiness, and if being with the vampire makes you happy, then I am too" She smiled sadly, trying to make Justin remember her smiling.

Justin then caught Rosie in a bear hug, not wanting to let go.

"Goodbye Justin" She whispered

"Goodbye Rosie, I'll never forget you" He whispered back sadly

Rosie then backed away, as she flew in the clouds. Justin stared blankly at the sky, as he watched her fade in the sky.

"So…"

"What did you want to tell me Justin?" Juliet asked not looking at him, still jealous evidently.

"Nothing….. It doesn't matter anymore" He whispered to the ground.

Juliet took off with her vampire speed to her parent's restaurant.

Both needed time to think

**So this is part 1 of my story. Part 2 will be updated asap. Please review if you like this story till now. Any ideas, comments, or suggestions are taken into consideration. Thank you for reading**


	2. Close to True Love

Pretty fast huh? Thank you for my reviewers **wfea,** l**emonadefanatic1, Casey Fehl, and** **cooliogirl 24.** Glad you're enjoying the story.

I do not own Wizards

It has been a week since Juliet and Justin indirectly broke up. Both were tense after Rosie's disappearance, but they've known each other well, and Justin knew that this was the end.

Flashback

"**You promised Justin!" Juliet stormed off the substation as tears flew down her cheek.**

Justin's POV

I am very furious! I cannot believe what happened. Just when I was about to propose to my soul mate, an old flame reappears. I was so confused, what could I tell Juliet? I thought of apologizing the day after the incident, but my stubbornness kicked in, it wasn't my fault, so she needs to apologize! She's the one who left my heart souring for months, until Alex and Harper helped me to move on.

I got of my bed, which was my best friend this entire week, and **intentionally** hit my head through the wall. I totally blew it up with Juliet. How could I stare at her hurtful eyes and yell at her like that? What was I thinking? I wasn't thinking at all, curse anger, it loses one's mind. I gotta apologize now!

I quickly took the box on the right of my bed, put it in my pocket, and ran to The Late Nite Bite. I knew it was gonna be real hard for Juliet to forgive me, but I am ready to do anything she wills to forgive me.

Juliet's POV

I was lying in my coffin, not in the mood to speak to anyone. As a vampire, I needed no sleep, but the coffin was the only place I had my privacy in the restaurant.

I then heard a knock on my coffin, and heard a familiar voice.

"Juliet open up, it's me your mother"

I sighed as reluctantly opened it. She looked at me worriedly.

"Juliet honey, is something wrong? You haven't been yourself the past few days" She asked me suspiciously

"It's nothing" I quickly replied

"Juliet I'm your mother, I've also known you for 2194 years. I think if something is bothering you I would know" Well she was right, so I had to tell her.

"Justin and I had a fight, an... and… and we broke uppppp" I broke as she hugged be and patted my shoulder, not seeing the tears flowing through my eyes.

"Honey I know it's hard, but I honestly can't do anything. I warned you not to date this boy because I know he wasn't the right boy for you, and I knew he would break up with you. But since you insisted on him, we didn't say anything for your happiness" My mom explained.

She was right, again

"Mom, you and dad didn't like Justin since he's a wizard. But you're probably right, me and Justin weren't meant to be" I said as a cried on her shoulder again.

"It's ok dear, things are gonna get better. You're a great girl, any guy will be lucky to have you as a girlfriend." She held my head in her hands.

"Thank you mom" I muttered as she left the room. I sat on my coffin and sobbed quietly to myself.

Suddenly, the boy I've been crying for the whole week appeared in front of me. As soon as I saw him, I used my vampire speed to enter my coffin, but somehow, he managed to hold my hand.

"Juliet please wait" He said calmly. I decided not to reply. I directly flicked the tears away from my eyes and enhanced my appearance, for I didn't want to him to know that I was sullen and miserable without him.

"Juliet talk to me please" His voice was so sad and innocent, it almost made me cry not to reply.

But I had to stay stern. If he wants my forgiveness, he will have to be beg me for it. I'm not a worthless object which accepts to be offended. If he's really sorry he'll gonna have to show it.

"I know you're extremely angry of me now, and rightfully so. I don't blame you for anything. But please listen to me" He pleaded

"I hesitated for a bit, but finally accepted, "You've got two minutes Justin Russo"

He flinched when I used his full name. I got used to being his snuggly Boo-Boo McCutiekins.

"Juliet I'm really sorry I didn't mean for any of this to happen" I could feel him lying, he was so defensive that night, but I let him continue.

"I wanna be with you and only you, forever, so please forgive me, and let us return to normal"

"Justin you really hurt me. I don't think sorry will be enough to fix my broken heart!" I yelled

"Then I'm ready to do anything to please you Juliet. Just name it! I want to make it up to you. I want you back, I can't live like this!"

"Beg me"

"What?"

Justin's POV

I can't believe it. Not only I'm here trying to apologize to her when it's clearly **her fault**, but she also wants me to kiss her feet for forgiveness! I don't think so. This wasn't the Juliet that I've known and loved; I've never seen this side of her, ever!

"No. You know what you're not worth it Juliet Van Huesen" I tuned around about to leave. I had to keep my dignity, but madness kicked in again

But then I realized I was too hasty to think about the price I'd pay. All those moments, those memories, how we fought our parents for love, our struggles against everything… all gone over a fight.

I stopped moving, and the basement, aka her room was silent. The atmosphere was tense, and the silence even made it worse. I turned around and looked into her eyes, who were clearly hurt.

I couldn't take it anymore; that was it! I reached for my wand, and recited a spell I never thought I'd use one day (No it's not the death spell don't worry lol)

"Cerebellum erasus" As soon as these words escaped my lips, I felt a part of my soul being ripped out of my mind. It wasn't painful, but it was disorienting for Juliet and I.

After a minute, I stood in front of my soul mate, checking my surroundings. Huh looks like I'm in her room. Wonder how I got in here.

"Justin! What a surprise. What are you doing here?" She grinned at me cherubically

"I honestly don't know" I looked at her stupidly and giggled, which made her laugh too. Oh how I love seeing her happy.

I then felt something heavy in my pocket, so I got emptied it to find a box. Oh it's the ring! I'm so gonna surprise her now.

"What you got there?" She asked curiously

"Oh nothing" Is smiled hiding the box behind my back.

"Oh come on Justin show me please please please" She jumped excitedly like a 7 year old.

"Ok" She expected me to unveil something behind my back, but I kneeled on one knee.

"Justin what are you doing?" She looked confused

"Juliet I've known you for some years, but like I said, I knew that I loved you in an instant. Juliet, I love you more than anything in this world, and I want to spend my whole life with you. What I'm trying to tell you is, will you marry me Juliet Van Huesen?" I showed her the box, then opened it, revealed a beautiful ring.

She gasped at first, but then rapidly smiled. "Oh Justin yes yes yes! Of course I'll marry you"

She hugged me as we shared the most passionate kiss I've ever had with Juliet, my true love.

THE END

**How was it? Cute? Nice? Romantic? Angst at some parts? Want a sequel? Did you catch last night's finale? I'm awaiting answers hehe! **

**Please review. C u in other fictions, hope you enjoyed this one**


End file.
